Conventionally, there is known a digital audio system which takes in a plurality of audio data and plays back and outputs the audio data.
In an audio system disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-243952, the volume (recording level) of audio data is detected and an automatic volume adjustment element is generated. When the audio data is played back, the playback volume is adjusted, based on the automatic volume adjustment element. Thereby, even when a plurality of audio data are taken in, the audio data can be output by eliminating a variance in volume between the audio data.
In the prior art, as described above, even if there is a variance in volume (recording level) between a plurality of audio data, the playback volume is automatically adjusted and the audio data can be output with a fixed volume.
However, in the prior art, although the variance in volume between the audio data can be eliminated, it is not possible to adjust the variation in playback volume, which occurs due to the difference between operation states of the system.